Alas Negras
by Lara Himura
Summary: UA Ren se ve obligado a vivir con su hermana en un horrible lugar, necesita a alguien que lo ayude a salir de el. HXR Warning:Rape
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Ya nada es igual, todo alrededor mío ha cambiado. Quiero pedir ayuda a los seres mas divinos de este mundo para que me ayuden a mi y a mi hermana, pero cada vez que trato de rezar llega el recuerdo de la noche en la que perdimos todo.

No nos ayudaron en ese momento ¿por que deberían de hacerlo ahora?

Vivo junto con mi hermana Jun en el prostibulo _Tenshi _desde que mis padres fueron asesinados. Al principio ella era la única que trabajaría, sin embargo al dueño le parecí "un ángel de alas negras" y también debo de trabajar.

Lo que uno debe de hacer para comer.

Debo de admitir que mi familia siempre tuvo un hogar grande lleno de lujos innecesarios; el dinero parecía salir de todas partes, nunca debimos de preocuparnos, siempre sobraba.

Ahora cada quien lucha por lo suyo.

¿Cómo llegue a este lugar? No lo recuerdo muy bien, no lo quiero recordar, tiene menos de un mes y estoy tratando de olvidar como termine aquí y el día de hoy, mi primera noche de "trabajo".

El prostibulo es un edificio viejo con solo tres pisos; los dos primeros es donde se trabaja, el tercero es para dormir si no hay clientela, comer y el baño. Está alumbrado por luces tenues, con muchos cuartos, algunos con decoraciones especiales (que son los mas caros) y otros, como el que me toco, simples con una cama y sabanas rojas. En el se puede encontrar lo que sea, hay para todos los gustos: niños, jóvenes, adultos, sexo no definido, gordos, flacos, robustas, anémicas, celulíticas, de todo tipo de cabello, tez, color de ojos y sexo. Se encuentra en los barrios mas bajos de la ciudad pero tal como su mercancía se puede ver todo tipo de compradores. Las personas solo llega a la recepción, muestran el dinero que traen, piden lo que quieren y les dicen a que habitación deben de ir.

Son las siete de la tarde, se abren las puertas para el ansioso publico. Oigo unos pasos recorrer los pasillos y susurros que se cuelan por las paredes.

No se por que estoy nervioso.

Bueno... en realidad si.

Es tan vergonzoso admitir que a mi "dulce" edad de quince años será mi primera vez. Me dieron unas instrucciones de cómo debería de actuar, pero la más valiosa fue la de mi hermana "Deja tu mente en blanco, así duele menos", creo que eso es lo que haré ya que ella tampoco tenía experiencia cuando llegamos aquí.

Alguien se detiene enfrente de mi habitación. Me levanto de la cama donde he estado sentado esperando. No se abre la puerta, la sombra sigue sin moverse.

Entra si tienes que entrar, vamos, entra ya.

Maldita sea se siguió de largo.

¿Que estoy diciendo? No debería de enojarme. Mejor así, que nadie venga a verme, que a nadie le guste, que nadie tenga el dinero para pagarme.

Debo de calmarme, estoy sobreactuando.

Me siento nuevamente en la orilla de la cama.

No tengo noción del tiempo, he dejado el reloj de mi padre en el tercer piso; me recomendaron no bajar nada de valor; no debo de confiar en nadie.

Ya empezaron los asquerosos sonidos. ¿Qué hago para distraerme?

Contare ovejas...

No, me quedare dormido.

Canto una canción...

¿Qué canción?

La que sea...

No recuerdo ninguna...

Mejor un cuento.

Sí, uno típico de la región...

¿Cuál?

El que sea...

Los gemidos me están volviendo loco...

Ya sé...

Había una vez en los bosques cercanos a esta ciudad unas cuevas donde habitaban unos monjes...

¡La manija esta girando¿Qué hago!

Calma Ren, no hagas nada, deja que ella haga todo.

¡Maldita sea! Mi respiración esta agitada.

La puerta se abre...

¿Qué! Este es un error, un hombre acaba de entrar a la habitación. Es alto y delgado, su cabello rubio cae en su rostro sin tapar sus ojos surcados por ojeras y su ropa parece ser la de un doctor... es lógico, trae una bata.

-Buenas noches- dice con voz amable.

-Buenas noches- respondo. Sigue parado delante de la puerta. Tal vez sea ha confundido de cuarto- Disculpe... creo que sea ha equivocado de habitación.

-¿Qué? Me dijeron que viniera aquí, a la doscientos tres... Tu eres el nuevo ángel ¿no?

Estoy sorprendido.

-Usted quiere... ¿quiere estar conmigo?

-Claro- cierra la puerta y camina hacia mi - me encantaría estar contigo- se quita la bata y la deja caer.

No lo puedo creer, voy a... a... a estar con un hombre ¡un hombre! Esto no puede ser.

-Disculpe pero yo... ejem... señor...

-Dime Fausto.

-Si... digo no...- yo sigo sentado y él esta enfrente de mi, no puedo pararme, sus piernas chocan con mis rodillas- Yo no puedo... estar con usted... yo nunca he estado... con... con un hombre - de hecho con nadie, aun así ¡un hombre! No puede ser.

-Pues en la recepción nunca me dijeron que solo trabajaras para mujeres... aseguraron que eres uno de los pocos que trabajan para ambos sexos.

¿Qué¿Quién dijo eso¡No¡De ninguna manera!

-Perdone pero creo que se han equivocado, yo no hago eso- Hago ademán de pararme pero él pone su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Estas nervioso por ser tu primera vez con un hombre- susurra-... pero ya veras... te gustara.

¡No¡Ni loco! Tengo que salir de aquí.

Me detiene antes de que trate de levantarme y me recuesta sobre la cama. Está encima de mi, sus manos a cada costado mío. Tengo que salir. Su rostro muy cerca, su aliento huele a alcohol.

¡Maldito borracho déjame ir!

Pongo mis manos sobres su pecho tratando de que se quite de encima.

-No pongas esa cara de asco.

-¡Déjame ir!

-¡No te resistas!

-¡NO!

Me ha golpeado en la cara. Lo empujo pero esta muy pesado. Me vuelve a golpear. Comienzo a moverme frenéticamente debajo de él.

-¡Deja de moverte!

-¡Déjame ir¡Déjame ir!

-¡Quédate quieto!

Me toma de las muñecas, me lastima. Sigo moviéndome. ¡No quiero hacerlo! Me jala hasta casi quedar sentado y me empuja contra la cama, siento los resortes golpear mi espalda. Me vuelve a levantar y me azota con mas fuerza.

No debo dejar... que... me toque...pero no puedo... no debo...

-¡Deja de gritar!

¿Qué hago¿qué hago!

Me toma del cuello, no me deja respirar, no tengo fuerza, siento que me vuelve a levantar, me carga hasta la cabecera, su mano sigue en mi cuello, ya no puedo gritar, cierro los ojos, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza me nubla el pensamiento.

Caigo... siento que caigo... no se si hay fondo... solo caigo.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Lara


	2. Chapter 2

Alguien entran a la oscura y húmeda cueva. Son tres monjes con túnicas de un café oscuro con un lazo blanco amarrado en la cintura, largas hasta el suelo y con capucha cubriendo su rostro. Su aspecto me provoca un escalofrió.

-¿Has terminado?- pregunta el monje que esta en medio.

Me encuentro sentado en un silla de mimbre cerca de una mesa un poco coja alumbrado por una vela.

-Aun no- respondo.- Esperad un poco más, os juro que en pocas horas los habré terminado...

-Ya se te ha dado demasiado tiempo, Nuestro señor espera vuestra ofrenda.

-Acaso no os dais cuenta que es muy difícil pintar imágenes de Nuestro señor en estos espejos.

-No nos importa- dice el monje que esta en la orilla derecha- Eres el mejor en ese trabajo ¿no es así? Vuestro padre lo ha asegurado.

-Mi padre...

Mi padre esta muerto...

Todo esta oscuro... tengo los ojos cerrados... ¡Vaya! eso lo explica todo. Me duele todo el cuerpo, también mi cabeza que esta mojada... ¿mojada¿Estoy sudando? No.

Una persona esta poniendo algo en mi frente, tal vez un pañuelo empapado.

¿Quién esta junto a mi¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

Abro lentamente los ojos, la luz del foco me deslumbra. Estoy en una habitación del piso de arriba del burdel, lo sé. La cama es dura, las paredes están sucias, el olor del negocio llega muy lejano.

-Ren... Ren...- Es la voz de Jun.

Trato de girar mi cabeza pero me duele, siento como si se fuera a partir en dos. Cierro nuevamente los ojos salvándome del impulso de vomitar sobre el largo vestido verde de mi hermana.

-¿Qué... qué pasó¿dónde estoy?- Las ideas no logran ponerse de acuerdo en mi cerebro.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- Suena preocupada.

¿Qué debo de recordar? La cabeza me esta matando... espera.

Era de noche, un viernes por la noche, un cuarto, un tipo alto, una bata cayendo, yo siendo azotado, un fuerte dolor...

-Jun... ¿qué pasó?- pregunto temeroso... Recuerdo al tipo y que él quería...

No puede ser, me niego a creerlo... yo... no fui ¿o si¿yo lo hice¿qué hizo el tipo¡¿Qué demonios pasó!

-Ren... tu...- entreabro los ojos solo para ver a mi hermana con lagrimas en sus ojos violetas apunto de ser derramadas- ese hombre... lo que quiero decir es que...

-Jun... ¿qué me pasó?...

-Bueno yo... fui a buscarte después de una hora cuando me entere de que tu... pensé que ya habías terminado... pero cuando entre... tu... no había nadie... estabas boca abajo dormido, ó eso pensé, te llame pero no despertaste... quite las cobijas que te cubrían... estabas sangrando y... - Su voz se corto.

-¿Y?

-¡Oh Ren!- Cubre su rostro con sus manos- ¿qué no recuerdas nada? - pregunta desesperada

-No...- me estoy preocupando.

-Hermano... ¿recuerdas con quien...¿quién estuvo contigo?

-Si...- Ese tipo, Fausto... era un doctor.

-¿Recuerdas que hizo?

No puede ser... al fin caigo en cuenta de lo que ha sucedido...

-El... él... te golpeo y te...

¡No lo digas¡NO LO DIGAS!

No puede ser, no puede ser, simplemente no puede ser, él es un hombre y yo también, él no pudo... ¡maldita sea!

-Ren...ese hombre te...

-¡Cállate¡CALLATE!- Esto no es real... es una pesadilla, simplemente no puede ser... yo no pude... no, no, no, no, no...

- Cálmate...- ¡No puedo¡Maldita sea! No puedo, no puedo calmarme... Esto no ha ocurrido, estoy soñando, yo lo sé, sé que lo estoy soñando... - por favor cálmate. Todo esta bien.- Trato de levantarme, mi cabeza me da vueltas, me siento tan débil... no puede ser¿por qué a mi? Mi cuerpo no soporta su propio peso y me dejo caer en el colchón... siento los resortes... como pegan en mi cuerpo, y... como se clavaban en mi cuerpo, como me lastimaban y como él...

No puedo más, no quiero... no quiero que me vea mi hermana... por favor Jun, no me veas llorar. Le doy la espalda...

-Ren...- siento su suave mano sobre mi hombro. Me vuelve a llamar, me sacude.

-Vete- Hasta para mi mismo sueno distante.

-Pero...

-VETE, DEJAME SOLO. LARGATE- Le grito desgarrándome la garganta. Siento mi cuerpo temblar sin control. No soy yo quien está en la cama, no soy yo quien está llorando, no soy yo quien fue violado, no soy yo quien está sufriendo. Pero lo soy ¡lo soy!- ¡JUN!- Vuelvo a gritar. Golpeo la cama.-Jun, por favor...- mi propia voz me ha traicionado, se ha roto y no me deja hablar- no quiero... no me dejes.

-Tranquilo... tranquilo Ren, estoy aquí.

Siento como el colchón se hunde ante el peso de mi hermana, pasa su brazo por mi cintura, me está abrazando, también está llorando, sus sollozos son silenciosos, no quiere que me de cuenta. Una de sus manos acaricia mi cabello como si fuera un pequeño niño. Sigue susurrándome al oído que todo estará bien.

¡Como quisiera creerte!

* * *

No he podido dormir. Jun se preocupara si me ve todavía despierto¡pero no puedo! Cada vez que trato recuerdo el rostro del tipo, como me tomaba de mis muñecas, como trataba de tocarme, como... No quiero dormir, así mi cuerpo grite por descanso no dormiré..

Me acuesto sobre mi lado derecho.

La puerta del cuarto que queda detrás de mi rechina, ahí vienen otra vez. Mi hermana ha estado mandado cada hora a una de las muchachas a que se cerciora que siguiera dormido. Se esta acercando a la cama, cierro los ojos simulando mi sueño. Siento la mirada de la chica sobre mi. No se va. Vamos, ya lárgate. Escucho el susurro de su vestido caminar hacia la salida. Al fin... pensé que se quedaría esperando a que yo despertara.

Abro los ojos. El dolor de cabeza no ha desaparecido pero se ha concentrado en mi sien izquierda. Fijo mi mirada en la pared. Supongo que en algún momento fue totalmente blanca sin embargo ahora esta gris, me da asco. Desvió mi vista hacia el buró que esta junto a mi. Es viejo, astillado y con la sombra de una pintura muy barata, esta lleno de medicinas, se le podría llamar el "botiquín de primeros auxilios".

Gritos comienzan a llenar el lugar junto a los pasos apresurados de varias personas, se acercan a la habitación. El chirrido de la puerta aumentado por la brusquedad con la que se abrió me ha asustado. Cierro los ojos.

-¡Por favor déjelo descansar por el día de hoy¡Se lo suplico!- Es mi hermana.

-¡No!- ¿Qué demonios? Las cobijas ya no me cubren, y me jalan del brazo- ¡Levántate¡A trabajar!- Estoy mareado, no se quien es el que me esta gritando.

-¡Por favor déjelo en paz¡Solo por hoy!

-¡Si van a vivir aquí tienen que trabajar¡Esto no es una pensión!- Al fin lo reconozco. Lackiff, un tipo alto, robusto, piel blanca, con cabeza de huevo, barba corta y con una cruz en el mentón, siempre esta vestido con un traje negro y es la mano derecha del dueño.- ¡Te he dicho que te levantes!- Me siento un muñeco de trapo, mis huesos son de goma y solo responden ante los movimientos que el tipo ejerce sobre mi, como tratarme de sacarme de la cama y lo ha logrado. Mis rodillas caen el frío suelo. No hago ni un esfuerzo para levantarme, que el lo haga.

-¡Por favor¡Haré lo que quiera!- No Jun ¿qué haces?

-¿Lo que quiera?- El tipo suelta mi brazo. Levanto mi mirada. Mi hermana esta enfrente del Lackiff, sus manos están en forma de rezo, su rostro es sumiso aunque el exceso de maquillaje la hace ver como una muñeca mal cuidada. El tipo voltea a verme, luego a mi hermana y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Se hinca hasta quedar a mi altura, toma mi mentón con su mano derecha.- Me parece bien- dice dirigiéndose a Jun- De todas formas nadie compraría algo en tal mal estado. Ve a cambiarte, nos vemos en el vestíbulo en cinco minutos.

-¡No!- Su puño golpea mi mejilla, pruebo el sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

-Por favor no le haga más daño. Iré... iré a cambiarme- Mi hermana salé de la habitación sin siquiera mirarme.

-Jun...-

-Mas vale que a las siete de la noche estés listo para trabajar o sino no solo tu hermana tendrá que convencerme para que se queden.- Me dice en voz baja para después levantarse e irse.

Esto no puede estar pasando... ¿Por qué no todo puede terminar de una buena vez?

------------------------

Reviews: **Eli Kyouyama**: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible, gracias tu por review. **Aumi-Yus**: Gracias por tu review, sigue leyendo por favor. **Vickyng**: Muchas gracias por tu review me ayudo mucho para este capitulo, tu apoyo tus consejos los aprecio mucho, espero que capitulo también sea de tu agrado. **Cholis**: T.T Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Seis cincuenta y dos del sábado en la tarde, el Sol de la temprana primavera se ha escondido de Tokio y me veo forzado a prender la triste luz del cuarto que comparto con mi hermana. Se que no debo de retrasarme más, solo... solo quiero estar seguro que todo este en su lugar. Observo mi reflejo en el psique de madera vieja. Botines negros, pantalones de mezclilla oscura hasta la cadera, camisa blanca desfajada de manga larga abierta hasta la mitad de mi pecho, mi cabello arreglado de tal manera que cubre parte de mi rostro, en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón dos preservativos de los mas baratos.

Ya estoy listo.

Debo de bajar, Lyserg me esta esperando. Debo de bajar ¿Por qué no me muevo? Debo de moverme. Muerdo mi labio inferior, pero ni el dolor me hace reaccionar. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Solo debo de bajar y salir a la calle. Debo de hacerlo. No pensaré en nada. La ultima vez no sirvió de mucho, sin embargo no me queda de otra... ¡No me puedo quedar aquí! Debo de aceptarlo. Tengo que ir a trabajar. No tengo otra opción.

¡Pero no quiero¡No quiero! Volverá a suceder, yo lo sé. Pero Jun, mi hermana... Debo de hacerlo por ella... ¿En verdad lo tengo que hacer por ella?

Alguien toca la puerta.- ¿Ren¿Ren estas ahí?- Es Lyserg.

-En un momento salgo.- Ya no lo puedo postergar más.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto¿Te encuentras bien?- Grita detrás de la puerta.

Me alejó del espejo, tomó mi chamarra y abro la puerta.

-Si-

-No lo pareces- Dice preocupado. Esta vestido con unos pantalones de imitación de cuero negro y una camisa algo desgastada sin mangas azul fuerte.

-¿Acaso importa?- No puedo evitar la frialdad en mis palabras. Empiezo a caminar hacia las escaleras- ¿Vienes?

-Si...- Escucho sus apresurados pasos para alcanzarme.

En silencio bajamos las escaleras de madera hasta llegar al lobby del burdel. Al bajar el ultimo peldaño el aroma de incienso recién encendido me golpea los pulmones y nuestros pasos dejan de hacer eco gracias a la alfombra púrpura. Seguimos caminando para llegar a la barra semicircular que es la recepción, detrás de ella ya se encuentra sentada la recepcionista, Kanna. Esa tipa se hace pasar como la mejor amiga de Lackiff, pero todo el mundo sabe que el tipo solo le hace caso por que ni un perro muerto se le acercaría; dan lastima. Ella es la encargada de mostrar que se ofrece, recibir el dinero y decirle a los clientes a que cuarto deben de dirigirse. Desde el principio me dijeron que la tratara muy bien para que recibiera los mejores clientes, pero se me hace tan difícil hacerle un cumplido acerca de la plasta azul oscuro que dice que es su cabello.

-Llegan tarde- Nos dice cuando nota nuestra presencia. Lyserg se acerca a ella.

-Buenas noches Kanna- Se recarga "seductoramente" sobre el escritorio con los brazos cruzados.- Lo sentimos mucho, pero tu sabes, queremos que todo este perfecto para obtener buen resultado- ¿Le ha guiñado un ojo¿Podría caer aun mas bajo? No lo creo, tal vez ofrecerse a la mitad de a calle. ¡Oh espera! Eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Kanna por el rabillo del ojo me mira.- ¿Irá solo?- Le pregunta a Lyserg.

-No, yo lo acompañare. Le enseñare como debe de trabajar, no te preocupes.- Me desespera la forma en que me observa, lo más seguro es que me este analizando. Estoy pensando como mi padre, debo de clamarme.- ¿Puedes anotarnos, si es que todavía no los has hecho?- Me siento como un animal o mercancía barata. Llevar un registro como si fuéramos objetos se me hace exagerado y presuntuoso.

-A _él_ ya lo anotaron, a ti no.- Lo dice con saña.

-Pero necesita que alguien este con él en su primer día en la calle¿no es así? Al jefe no le gustaría que a _él_, le pasara algo allá afuera. ¿A quien culparían? Supongo que a la persona que esta encargada de esos pequeños detalles ¿no crees?.- Contesta Lyserg sin darle importancia. Se quedan mirando por unos segundo hasta que ella se agacha para escribir en su cuaderno.-Gracias.

Con una sonrisa triunfadora Lyserg se dirige a mi.- Ya podemos irnos.- Gira la cabeza y se despide de ella.-Adiós Kanna. -Yo lo sigo a la puerta que esta abierta de par en par.

No esta haciendo tanto frío como creí que haría.

-Te ves muy bien con la chaqueta, no te la quites.- Lo tomare como un consejo, no como un cumplido.

Recorremos varias calles mientras que memorizo el laberinto que vamos trazando. No nos alejamos mucho del burdel, sin embargo hay tantas pequeñas callezuelas por este lugar que se podría caminar por horas sin siquiera haber salido del barrio. La luces de neón anunciando los restaurantes y moteles son la única iluminación, los diálogos entre las personas son ensordecedoras y la comida callejera me embriaga. Lyserg camina entre la multitud como un fantasma, nadie choca con él, en cambio yo me veo forzado a utilizar los codos para abrirme paso.

-Ya casi llegamos- Me grita emocionado.- No te quedes atrás.

-Me alegro tanto- Aunque no lo he dicho en su mismo volumen de voz se que me ha escuchado.

Al fin se detiene enfrente de un callejón. La luz al principio es igual que el resto de las demás calles, sin embargo mas adentro parece una cueva. Creo que somos los últimos en llegar por que ya hay varias esperando en sus tacones de aguja.

-Hola Marion, Matti.- Lyserg sigue caminado hacia el final de callejón y saludando a quien se le pone en frente como si estuviera en una pasarela.- Jeanne tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí. Buena suerte Seryam.

-¿No crees que nos estamos alejando demasiado?

-Claro que no. Déjame explicarte. Al principio del callejón van las mujeres, por que la mayoría viene a verlas a _ellas_; nosotros no somos¿cómo decirlo? tan fáciles de acercarse.- Creo que mi cara de confusión dice mucho- Más claro. A la mayoría de los hombres les gusta estar con mujeres, sin embargo ha muchos otros no y por lo general no les gusta que sepan ese pequeño secreto suyo. También están las mujeres urgidas que quieren mantener la apariencia y buscar la compañía de uno de nosotros les parece embarazoso.

-Si no somos tan fáciles de acercarse¿no seria mejor estar al principio?

-Es lo que te estoy diciendo. No les gusta ser reconocidos. Y si estamos hasta delante la gente tiene mas posibilidad de verlos.

-La gente se dará cuenta que salen con nosotros de todos modos. Es algo estúpido.

-Supongo que pueden inventar una historia mas o menos creíble, como que se perdieron en la oscuridad del callejón y nos pidieron que los ayudáramos a encontrar el camino, o yo que sé.

-¿Cómo saben que estamos hasta el final?

-Todos los caminos llevan a Roma.- Nos detenemos unos metros antes de que la luz desaparezca en las sombras.- Aquí esta bien. Poca luz, la necesaria para que no se tropiecen. Ahora hablemos de la cantidad de dinero que tienes que llevar. Generalmente con llevar a una persona por unas dos horas es suficiente, sin embargo siempre puedes decir que nadie se te acerco, pero ten cuidado, de vez en cuando hay un soplón entre nosotros y te hace quedar mal ante Kanna. Después de que hayas terminado con un cliente tienes que regresar a este mismo lugar.

-¿Seremos los únicos?- No se por que lo dije en medio susurro. No es que tenga miedo.

-Tal parece.- Se recarga sobre la pared, saca un encendedor y un cigarrillo.- ¿Quieres uno?- me niego a morir por una adicción tan vana como el tabaquismo.- No tienes que poner esa cara, no te estoy ofreciendo veneno.

-Técnicamente lo es.

-Tienes principios, que mal, en este tipo de trabajos no sirven para nada y con el tiempo se te van a ir olvidando.- Enciende su cigarrillo- Si te paras ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos y con tu cara de terror te puedo asegurar que nadie se te va a acercar. Posa, recárgate en la pared, saca la cadera, vende la mercancía.- Me quedo anonadado ¿de que demonios esta hablando? Su rostro muestra desesperación, se acerca a mi de una forma muy extraña.- Solo tienes que hacer esto.

¿Qué demonios! Pone sus manos en mi cadera, y la comienza a mover.- Si cooperas no sería tan difícil... dobla la pierna... no la otra...

-¡Déjame en paz!- Trato de empujarlo lejos de mi.

-¡Te estoy ayudando!- Quita sus manos- Tranquilízate, no te voy a violar, no tienes el dinero necesario.

Desearía salir corriendo de aquí. Esto ya no es una pesadilla, es mi maldita realidad y no puedo escapar de ella.

Me relajo, no tiene caso que me enfade con él.

-Perdón.

-Da igual.- Se oye ofendido- solo quédate del otro lado junto a la pared.

Como si fuese un perro castigado me voy en silencio al lugar que me dijo, me recargo y meto mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. La visión es muy poco y lo que mas se distingue es el punto rojo del cigarrillo. El silencio crece entre nosotros. No sé por que le pedí perdón, yo nunca había hecho eso. Me he vuelto tan inseguro, antes yo era el que escupía a las personas y ahora soy la escupidera de la humanidad.

-Eres un idiota. Yo tratando de ayudarte y así me pagas, enojándote. Solo no vayas a llorar.

-Yo no lloró.- Le reprocho.

-No te creo, y si fuera cierto ¿por eso debo de respetarte? Debe de quedarte algo claro, aquí te ganas el respeto con actos, no con palabras.

Nuevamente silencio, no tengo fuerzas para contestarle, ya no se que decirle.

-¿Por qué terminaste trabajando en el burdel?- me pregunta, pero no le voy a contestar.- Si tu me cuentas tu historia yo te cuento la mia.

-¿A mi que mi importa tu historia?

-Ya se que no te importa, solo es para matar el tiempo- Dice encogiéndose de hombros. No se cuanto tiempo podremos estar aquí parados, y sinceramente prefiero charlar que el silencio.

-Tu primero.

-Fue mi idea.

-Entonces, no.

-Esta bien, así te doy más tiempo para que inventes bien tus mentiras.- Le da una calda al cigarro.- Mi madre conoció a un japonés en su natal Inglaterra que le robo el corazón, su familia desprecio su relación desde el principio pero ella no se quería separar de él así que decidieron huir. El tipo le dijo a mi madre que vinieran a Japón por que allí los dos podrían encontrar un buen trabajo y mi madre acepto. Lamentablemente el mejor trabajo que le consiguió el tipo fue de prostituta, después la abandono. Para su desdicha al poco tiempo quedo embarazada. No pudo abortar. Y así nací.

-Eso no explica como terminaste trabajando.

-Me separaron de mi madre, la amenazaron de que si no seguía trabajando me matarían. Ella siguió trabajando hasta que murió de una enfermedad. Y como única herencia me quede yo con su trabajo.- Vuelve a saborear su cigarro.- ¿Cuál es tu historia?

¿Debería de contársela¿Qué tal si fue una mentira? Que más da- Mi padres trabajaban para una empresa internacional. Un día le ofrecieron a mi padre ganar más dinero pero traficando mercancía.

-¿Drogas?

-No lo se, supongo que si. Al parecer su trabajo no solo le costo su vida, también un poco de su salud mental. Siempre pensaba que nos estaban observando y que todo el mundo sabía lo que el estaba haciendo. Uno de sus encargos no salió bien, lo mandaron a matar, también a mi madre.

-Eso no explica como terminaste trabajando.

-El encargo había venido de parte del dueño del burdel y pensó que mi hermana y yo éramos lo que mi padre había hipotecado por si algo salía mal.

-¿Conoces al dueño del burdel?- Pregunta sorprendido.

-¿Tú no?-Me siento superior.

-¡Claro que no! Muy pocos lo conocen. Vaya... eres alguien influyente. ¿Quién es¿Cómo se llama?

-No puedo creer que no lo conozcas. Se llama...

-Bue... buenas noches.- Una tímida voz interrumpe nuestra platica. Los dos volteamos a ver de quien se trataba. Dos jóvenes están paradas enfrente de nosotros. Una de ellas, por lo que logro a ver, tiene el cabello rosado y corto, es pequeña y juega nerviosamente con su vestido rosa, la otra tiene el cabello largo y azul, es casi de la misma estatura que la otra.-Ustedes... son... son...

-Lo que quieras que seamos preciosa.- Dice Lyserg acercándose. Al parecer las dos están muy nerviosas.- ¿Están perdidas?- Niegan con la cabeza- Entonces...

-Quisiéramos saber...- dice la de cabello azul- si ustedes, ó alguno de los dos nos podría ofrecer sus servicios.- Casi no le ha temblado la voz.

-Claro, mi amigo y yo lo haremos con mucho gusto, síganos.- Me hace una señal con la cabeza, deja caer su cigarro y empieza a caminar. Me separo de la pared y lo sigo.

Tomamos el camino de vuelta al burdel, las chicas van detrás de nosotros guardando su distancia, no vamos muy rápido para que no se pierdan. Al fin llegamos. Los dos esperamos a que ellas pasen primero.

-¿Quién va a pagar?- La chica de cabello azul es la que se encamina.- Ven conmigo. Dos cuartos, por favor.- Lyserg es el encargado de hacer todo el tramite con Kanna. De su bolso blanco, la chica saca un fajo de dinero. Lyserg lo recibe y se lo pasa a Kanna quien le da las llaves.- Gracias.

Yo sigo casi junto a la puerta mostrando una fría mascara en mi rostro, mientras que la otra chica esta a unos pasos de mi con la mirada en el suelo. Los otros dos se acercan a nosotros.

-¿Quién se quiere estar conmigo?- Ninguna de las dos responde, están tan avergonzadas- Si no escogen nosotros lo haremos... ¿seguras?... muy bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ta...Tamao.

-Tu vienes conmigo. Encárgate tu de la otra.- Me lanza una llave. El número marcado en ella es el 167, primer piso.

Camino hacia las escaleras sin siquiera voltear a ver a los demás, ella es la que me debe de seguir. Escucho como Lyserg trata de entablar una platica con la chica que le toco mientras vamos subiendo. No le doy importancia. Llegamos al primer piso, doblo hacia la derecha mientras que Lyserg hacia la izquierda. Alcanzo a oírlas como se despiden y se quedan de ver en el lobby.

Sin aminorar el paso llego ante la puerta del cuarto, la abro, dejo que entre ella primero. El cuarto nos recibe con la acostumbrada tenue luz. Cierro lentamente la puerta, tratando de retrasar la situación por si se arrepiente.

Ella esta parada frente de mi, esperándome, toda la tensión de su cuerpo sobre sus delgados hombros. El blanco vestido sin mangas la hace ver tan pequeña, de seguro no es mayor de edad, pero a nadie le importa, mientras pague. Su cabello azul cae como una cascada por su espalda, sus manos están entrelazadas en su regazo. Tiene piernas largas, sus zapatillas parecen ser un poco incomodas por el tacón alto.

Ella también me esta observando atentamente, sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos. No se como empezar, el idiota de Lyserg nunca me dijo como. De seguro también nota mi inseguridad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Por algo debo de empezar.

-Pilika- Responde en voz baja- Es mi primera vez.- Su rostro se torna rojo

-No te preocupes, no te lastimare- ¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro?

Me acerco a ella. Tomo su barbilla con mi mano y la obligo a verme directamente a los ojos. La beso suavemente. Tiembla.

Yo también tengo miedo.

* * *

N/A: Hooola! Tanto tiempo sin escribir jijiji... Lo siento, tuve mucho trabajo en la escuela. Ya estoy de vacaciones y espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Gracias por leer. R&R por favor.

**Reviews: **_Jul Tao_ Gracias por tu apoyo, en realidad si me gusta lo que estoy haciendo, espero que a ti también. _Quincy Yuki._ Perdon! Sigue leyendo por favor, y dejándome reviews (suena egoísta pero es lo que me sube el animo T.T) Gracias por tu review. _Ayus_ Muchísimas gracias por tu review, sigue leyendo. _Vickyng. _Mi lectora a quien le debo tanto, espero que este capitulo este mejor que los otros, muchísimas gracias por tu critica, me ayudas tanto, sigue destrozando mi trabajo, por favor, te pago, pero criticalo sin tocarte el alma.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Qué es el placer?

Viendo la cara de la chica que está debajo de mi, es solo un momento totalmente egoísta, deja de existir el tiempo y el espacio, simplemente eres tú, disfrutando, sintiendo, olvidando tu entorno. No hay nadie más en el mundo que experimente esa sensación. Ciertamente un sentimiento narcisista.

Pero yo no lo siento, no siento el placer de estar con ella. Ni el más mínimo gemido es real. Es mi trabajo que ella sienta placer, y si yo no lo siento debo de fingirlo. Soy pocos centavos para ella. Cada movimiento, cada murmullo, mi piel transpirando, todo se vuelve su fantasía.

Su cuerpo se podría decir que es perfecto, busto proporcionado con su delgada figura, un vientre plano, ni una imperfección en sus muslos, piernas contorneadas, manos delicadas y suaves, su piel es blanca. Un ser hermoso.

Los últimos espasmos del orgasmo aparecen, su rostro deja de contorsionarse, tiene los ojos cerrados y la sombra azul que llevaba en los párpados ha desaparecido de ellos por el sudor. Salgo de ella, me recuesto a su lado derecho, me quito el condón y lo aviento lejos. Su respiración sigue siendo irregular, voltea a verme ya con los ojos abiertos y con una sonrisa adornando sus rojos labios. ¿De que esta feliz¿Por qué sonríe? No sé que hacer, la miro con indiferencia. Trato de decir algo inteligente pero en vez de eso mi boca se abre sin dejar salir sonido alguno así que la vuelvo a cerrar.

-Gracias- Lo dice en un murmullo. Me pregunto...

-¿Qué edad tienes?

Una sonrisa picara muestra sus blancos dientes.- ¿Cuántos me calculas?

-15 años.

Se ríe, no con una carcajada, algo sutil, su mano tapa su boca mientras que la otra toma las sucias sabanas y se cubre con ellas, al parecer no le dan asco.

-Te dejaré una muy buena propina.

-¿Cuántos tienes?- Me recuesto en mi lado izquierdo y apoyo mi cabeza en mi brazo, ella hace lo mismo. Nuestras voces siguen siendo un susurro.

-17 años- ¡Vaya! Se ve tan... joven, y tan... virgen, bueno, se veía virgen, o no sé si lo era antes. Su risa me saca de mis pensamientos.

-No tienes que poner esa cara. Aún soy menor de edad, pero de seguro tu también lo eres, o bueno eso aparentas. ¿Cuántos años tienes tu?

- No te importa.- Eso sonó un poco rudo, pero es la verdad. Ya lo dije: no soy nadie para ella, para que darle una identidad a alguien que lo más seguro no volverá a ver.

- Tienes un carácter difícil, pero no tienes que contestarme así.

- ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

- No te importa- Podrá tener 17 años, sin embargo actúa como una niñita, eso me molesta.

-Asumiré que tu novio te ha dejado y que necesitabas consolarte pero te daba tanta vergüenza hacerlo por ti misma que decidiste pagarle a alguien que te sirviera. O mejor aún, tu novio no quiso y tú, urgida, buscaste compañía.

Me mira con odio, todo lo dulce ha desaparecido de sus facciones. Se levanta de la cama, busca su ropa y comienza a vestirse rápidamente.

-Eres un idiota- Me esta dando la espalda, casi pierde el equilibrio al ponerse uno de sus zapatos, yo me rió descaradamente. Se ha dado la media vuelta con el zapato en la mano, el tacón es un poco alto, delgado y puntiagudo. No creo que se atreva a...

¡Me lo ha lanzado! Pero ha fallado. ¡Ja!... Aunque paso tan cerca de mi cabeza.

Lanza un gritito de desesperación y va cojeando por su zapato del otro lado de la cama. Yo la sigo con la mirada, esta mascullando algo pero no logro entenderle. Se agacha por el zapato y su vestido deja entre ver su ropa interior. Se sienta en la orilla en la cama para esta vez no caerse. Se levanta, se dirige a la puerta y se va.

¿Y mi propina?

Me levanto, busco mi ropa y me visto lo más rápido que puedo. Salgo corriendo, alcanzo a ver que baja por las escaleras.

-¡Hey!- Le grito- ¡Vuelve!- No puedo dejar que se vaya. Nadie me dijo que no podía quedarme con la propina. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, pero ella las baja corriendo. Me tropiezo en el ultimo escalón pero logro poner una mano para levantarme rápidamente.- ¡Espera!- Ya esta en la puerta ¿Cómo puede correr con esos estiletos? Se para en seco, y se da la vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres!- Ella también grita. Kanna es la única que esta ahí y nos voltea a ver, es lógico, nos estamos gritando de extremo a extremo.

-Mi pro...- Kanna me esta observando detrás de su escritorio. De seguro me quitara el dinero.- Yo... este... tengo que decirte algo.- Saca la cadera y se cruza de brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué!

-Yo... ¿podrías... acercarte un momento?... ¿Por favor?

-No.

¡Carajo! Es una... Tranquilo, respira. Si la montaña no viene hacia ti ve hacia la montaña. Siento la mirada de Kanna a cada de paso que doy. Me detengo a unos cuantos centímetros de la tipa.

-Rika...

-Pilika.

-Perdón- Me lleva la fregada.- Yo... bueno... quería decirte que, lo que dije allá arriba fue muy rudo de mi parte y quería pedirte disculpas.- Le ofrezco una de mis mejores sonrisas, pero no es suficiente. Gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda. No me hagas rogarte.- Perdón, fui un descarado, grosero...

-Idiota.

-También un idiota, pero no fue mi verdadera intención, tu eres una chica linda, hermosa y no estaba pensando con claridad,-me mira de reojo- tanta belleza me deslumbró.- Al parecer esto funciona.- Por favor, perdóname.- Tomo su mano y la beso. Que bajo he caído.

-Esta bien... disculpa aceptada.

-¡Pilika!- Alguien grita detrás de nosotros, es la amiga de ella y viene con Lyserg. Su cabello rosada esta un poco desordenado y por su sonrisa se la paso muy bien.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro... Espera.- De su bolsa de mano saca unas cuantas monedas y me las da. Le agradezco con una sonrisa. Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla- Hasta luego.

Lyserg esta a mi lado, y se despide de las dos sacudiendo la mano.- Regresen pronto- dice.

Yo estoy contento con mis cuantas monedas, es una miseria, pero son MIAS.

De repente se oye que la puerta se abre de golpe. Un tipo alto y delgado entra, esta vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y una playera roja de manga corta, su cabello se perece mucho al de la tipa que estuvo conmigo.

-¡Hermano!- Como si fuera un mastodonte el tipo se acerca hacia donde estamos, se ve furioso.- ¿Qué... que haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces tu aquí¿A que viniste Pilika?- Los demás damos un paso para atrás. La otra chica se ha escondido detrás de Lyserg.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Te saliste a la mitad de la noche sin decirme a donde ibas, y te encuentro en el barrio más bajo de la ciudad en un prostibulo!- Mientras le grita mueve pesadamente su brazo.- ¿Te estas vendiendo?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces que haces aquí!.- Nadie se mueve, menos ella. Dudo que le conteste "quería relajarme un poco". Sin obtener respuesta la toma de la muñeca.

-¡Me lastimas!

-¡Déjala en paz!.- Empujo al tipo para que suelte a su hermana. Me mira con incredulidad.

-Ren...- Lyserg me jala del brazo.

-¿Quién eres tu?

No respondo. Su hermana pudo haber hecho la peor atrocidad concebible en este mundo pero él no es quien para lastimarla.

-Hermano, basta, vamos a casa.- El tipo me empuja. No esperaba que fuera tan fuerte y por su culpa empujo también a Lyserg.

-¿Tu trajiste a mi hermana?

-Y si lo hice ¿qué¿Vas a golpearme?

-¡BASTA!- Kanna se pone en medio de nosotros.- A mi no me importa quien trajo a quien. Ella- señala a Pilika- pagó por un servicio, se le dio al igual que su amiga y ahora pueden largarse y arreglar sus problemas familiares en otro lugar.

El tipo estaba a punto de reclamar pero su hermana lo aleja y los hace irse hacia la puerta. La otra tipita que aun seguía escondida detrás de sus manos, los sigue hacia la salida. Antes de salir me el tipo me voltea a ver con odio.

-¿Estas loco?- Lyserg me voltea.

-De esto se enterara el jefe.- Dice Kanna.

Esta noche ha sido de locos.

**Reviews:**

Mmiguel: Hey! Gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias por decir que esta bien el personaje de Lyserg, no me gusta que los personajes sean tan extremistas en sus personalidades, demasiado rosas o demasiado oscuros, deben de ser humanos, bueno yo creo asi. Perdon por no actualizar tan rapido, pero pronto actualizare. Sigue leyendo

Rockergirl-sk: Te juro q sera un HoroxRen solo dame tiempo, uno no se va directo al postre, no me hagas caso, tu sigue leyendo y dejándome review, por favoooooor! T.T

MiDoRi: Ya salio Horito! Ojala te guste como salio, pronto sabras más de él. Sigue leyendo. Gracias por tu review.

Tsumika: Ya esta a punto, no comas ansias! Ya casi paciencia. Sigue leyendo. Grazie!

Vickyng: Hola! Se que me vas a matar! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, de todas formas espero muchísimo tu critica por favor, hasla pronto! Me hinco ante ti!

Laugoth: Mil gracias por tu review! No sabes cuanto significa para mi, sigue leyendo!

Quincy-Yuki: Hasta parece que los abandono mis fics u.u soy una irresponsable, deberia de darme un tiro, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Grazie mile per tu review!


End file.
